houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Rivers
|- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$512,437.50 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:pink; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 1:Indonesia |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|Tyler Ridgeway |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|Winner |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|4 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Individual Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|1 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Times In The Bottom Two | style="vertical-align: top; "|1 time |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|39 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$500,000.00 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:pink; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 4:The Bahamas |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|Was A Coach This Season |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|4th |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|1 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|30 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$10,000.00 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:pink; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 10:Winners Vs. Runner Ups |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|Sienna Brown |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|18th |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Individual Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Votes Received | style="vertical-align: top; "|8 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|3 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$187.50 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:pink; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 20:All Stars |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|NONE |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|13th (1st JM) |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|4 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Individual Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Times In The Bottom Two | style="vertical-align: top; "|1 time |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|24 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$2,250.00 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color: pink; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Winner Of Attack Of The Rookies |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Succeeded by | style="vertical-align: top; "|Donovan Slater |} Ashley Rivers is the winner of Attack Of The Rookies:Indonesia. She later returned as a captain for Attack Of The Rookies:The Bahamas and a contestant for Attack Of The Rookies:Winners Vs. Runner Ups & Attack Of The Rookies:All Stars. Attack Of The Rookies:Indonesia Ashley was chosen to on the orange team, Maluku, by her best friend from high school and coach, Tyler Ridgeway. Her teammates were Kai Motomiya, Kara Green & Terry Heathers, who was on Rookies Vs, Veterans 3 and shared the runner up spot with Lane Cook. Maluku showed to be a strong force in challenges, winning the first challenge and being the team that went the longest without losing. Morale of the team was always up, but the teams started to split in half when Kara & Kai started a relationship and the friendship between Ashley & Terry grew. On Day 13, the teams were mixed up and Kara was sent to Sumatra, leaving Kai, Ashley & Terry left on Maluku. Two days later, Maluku lost their first team challenge and Ashley lost Terry, her most trusted ally and closest friend. Under the advice of Tyler, Ashley began to make deeper relationships with her fellow competitors, especially getting close to Kai, Kara, Shane Green & Esther Wills. Because of their closer bond as friends, it make their teamwork stronger and Ashley & Kai got two more wins for Maluku. On Day 25, the four teams merged into the pink team, Sunda. Ashley then used her ability to make friends to get in good with every alliance, so she could avoid elimination just in case they won. She made an alliance with the original Maluku members Kai & Kara and with Shane & Esther, with Brittani & Rebecca in her back pocket. In the first immunity challenge, Treading Water, Ashley gained her first and only individual immunity win. She decided to go along with her alliances of Kai & Kara and Shane & Esther and put up Brittani & Ramsey, further breaking up that alliance and Kassandra's team. She managed to avoid elimination for the next 8 days and three eliminations until it was only Kai, Kara, Esther and herself remaining. Kara won put up Esther & Ashley. Ashley easily defeated Esther in the elimination round. The next day was final challenge and Ashley won it by a score of 12-9-3, making her the first winner of AOTR. Attack Of The Rookies:The Bahamas Ashley returned for season 4 as the coach of the pink team, Bimini. On her team was Scarlet, Geneva, Spencer & Derek. Her team middled for the first two challenges and aligned themselves with the rest of the house in order to eliminate Tyler's team, Acklins. But things began to backfire as Ashley couldn't control her players, Spencer & Derek, as they wreaked havoc on the house. The third challenge, Bimini fell from out of the middle and suffered a loss in Scarlet. On Day 12, a team switch occured and Trent, Gage & Darrah, originally from Acklins, ended up on Ashley's team of Bimini. Trent, Gage & Darrah scored Bimini their first challenge win in the 6th challenge, but then lost the next challenge, in which Ashley & Tyler lost another player with Darrah. The day after Darrah's elimination, the teams merged into the blue team Mayaguana. An alliance was formed between Isaac, Aundrea, Gage & Trent and they targeted Ashley's troublemaking players. Isaac won the first challenge and put up Derek & Spencer. Spencer was eliminated and became the first member of the jury. Gage won the next challenge and Geneva was eliminated and became the second member of the jury. Gage won his second challenge in a row and put up Derek & Sharon for elimination. Derek narrowly avoided elimination and survived. Ashley tried to do damage control for him, but it was too little too late, when Trent won the next challenge and put Derek & Chuck up for elimination. Derek became the fourth jury member after he was eliminated on Day 30, and Ashley was also eliminated from the game. In the final vote, Spencer voted for finalist Aundrea to win, while Geneva & Derek voted for Gage, who became the eventual winner of the game. Attack Of The Rookies:Winners Vs. Runner Ups Ashley arrived in Santa Domingo on Bayahibe, which was the team that consisted of all winners and the coach was Sienna. Ashley tried to rekindle her old alliance with Kai, hoping that would get her in good with the Runner Ups. Her plan was found out however, after Miguel & Morgan over hear her. They convince the other guys that she should be the first one voted out. Bayahibe lost both the advantage and immunity challenges, meaning one of the them would be voted out. Miguel tells Ashley that Jon should go because he's the physically weakest. Ashley voted out Jon and everyone else voted for her and she was voted out & blindsided by a vote of 8-1. Voting History Attack Of The Rookies:All Stars Ashley returned once again for All Stars and was on the green team Piandao. Her team dominated most of the challenges, almost decimating the white team Huochong. Due to her being a strong competitor, she was never a target early in the game. She immediately made an alliance with Shane & Kai, since they were all originally from the same season. However on Day 13, a team switch occured and Ashley, Shane & Kai all ended up on the same team. Her alliance took two major blows as Shane was eliminated on Day 18 and Kai was eliminated on Day 21, in a double elimination, along with Stephen. The day after Kai's elimination, the teams merged into the yellow team, Zien Tian Lei. Ashley became a major target in the game because she was a former winner and one of the strongest competitors. She scrambled to make alliances and she formed one with Gage, another winner. Destiny won the challenge and put her and Gage up for elimination, ensuring that one of her alliance members would go home. In the end, Ashley was eliminated and became the first member of the jury. She voted for Gage to win, but he became the runner up when he lost to Markus by a vote of 4-3-3. References